Ring Pop
by Not-Gonna-Happen-Duude
Summary: Shane? Shane. Shane? Why does that name sound so familiar to me.


**I really like this one, it's really cute, well to me it is. This is the last one-shot I have. I'll be uploading Take Me Back To The Start soon hopefully, I just started adding more stuff. **

**You guys can message me requests, it'd be cool cause I really feel like writing. **

**Anyways enjoy(:**

* * *

A month into the new school year and it already feels like hell. I'm not surprised honestly.

School sucks, I don't even need the majority of the stuff they teach me anyway.

If it were up to me, I'd be on Tumblr and listen to music. But school has a strict policy against using technology while working.

Like what the fuck, as if Fifth Harmony and Demi Lovato are gonna help me with writing a paper on the Greek and Roman Gods.

But I still enjoy school, it keeps me busy. And there are classes I actually enjoy going to. Well more like one specific class.

I feel comfortable in that class, even though I dislike almost all the students in there with a passion; my closest friends are in there. It's more like a free period in a way. I get to mess around with my friends, and play music.

But that class is at the end of the day, which means I have to wait like 5 hours. I have to sit through boring classes, and try to get to class without getting stuck in traffic. People walk so slow, and then they get mad when you push them. The hallways get so clogged up it seems almost impossible to walk.

* * *

What's even worse are the couples. It might be cause I'm bitter when it comes to relationships, but still. They're all over each other, and they stop in the middle of the hallway. I mean you'll see each other after class, you don't have to be so dramatic about it.

I find it hilarious when couples break up though. Yeah I'll feel bad for them cause breakups are tough. But I like hearing what their friends are saying. Like right now, this guy broke up with someone in my 5th period.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't get what I did wrong." Maybe if you weren't such a flirt, your boyfriend, well ex boyfriend wouldn't have broken up with you. I would never say that to her. Even though it's true.

"I knew it." Ah, here comes the good part.

"I told Ashley about him. I never liked him."

"Yeah me neither. He's not good for you."

"I hate him." They turn around to face me. I didn't say anything, I didn't have to. I was just laughing, loudly at their conversation, which I probably shouldn't have been listening to. They rolled their eyes at me and walked out the door as the bell rang.

* * *

"Why are girls so weird?" Nate looks at me confused.

"Wait let me rephrase that. Why are girls so weird and complicated when it comes to breakups?"

"But Alex you're a girl."

"Yeah. But we both know I'm not a normal girl."

"True." He smiles at me and I punch his arm.

"These group of girls wanted to kill me last period. I was laughing at their conversation. They were giving her the typical breakup speech."

"I never liked him and he's not good for you." We both spoke at the same time, causing us to laugh.

I fist bumped his free hand as he opened the door for me. Our laughter filled the room, causing many people to stare. I didn't care, I was with my best friend.

"Alex!" I turned around to see Dean with his arms open. I walked into them and placed my arms around his back, responding to his hug.

He's such a softie when I'm with him, but he's to shy to ask me out. I have the balls to do it, but I don't see why I should. This boy needs to step his game up.

He follows me and takes a seat next to me, like always.

"So what's up chica?"

"Just tired. You?"

"Same man. I stayed up working on my car with the guys. Ooof, I'm exhausted." He then went on speaking about cars, using technical terms I never knew existed.

I just nodded, and occasionally made eye contact with him; letting him know I'm listening.

I enjoy talking to him. Even though sometimes I have no clue what he's talking about, I'll still listen. He's an interesting person.

"Have you seen Mitchie?" Mitchie. Shit. Where is she? I saw her on the bus this morning. I wouldn't be surprised if she skipped.

"Maybe she skipped?"

* * *

"Hey Harp- er um." She just shakes her head, signaling that I shouldn't ask. I nodded and took the seat behind her.

I'm glad to be done with school for the day. It's been interesting. Even more interesting now that I just saw Mitchie crying in Harper's arms.

Mitchie and I aren't exactly close. She's my stand partner, and occasionally she's more than just a person I talk to in class. We have our moments, which are hardly ever, but we still have a good relationship you could say.

It breaks my heart to see her crying though. I wanna be able to hold her and comfort her. It just pains me to see the state she's in. I hate that I can't do anything about it. I wish she would talk to me, but she doesn't.

"No. It's not okay. I like him a lot. You know it, you introduced me to him. He means a lot to me. I didn't do anything wrong." I saw her detach herself from Harper, that's when I pulled my ear buds out.

I knew they had been talking, but I wasn't too clear on what they were saying.

"Mitchie, you'll get through this. I know it might seem like the end of the world right now, but I know you can get through this. You knew getting into a long distance relationship would be complicated, but you didn't care, you did it anyways. Maybe he's just tired of it. You know how much of a jerk Shane is."

Shane? Shane. Shane? Why does that name sound so familiar to me.

"But it's not fair. I still like him." No. He broke up with her. What the hell?

But they were together for like, a lot of months. Oh that boy is gonna pay, even though I don't know who he is.

"Bye Alex." Great, we're at their stop.

"Bye Harper." I watched her walk off, leaving Mitchie behind. She took her time gathering her stuff.

"Bye Lexi." I look up at her. She smiled at me, but I could still see the pain in her eyes.

"Bye Mitchie."

* * *

"Mom. Mom. Mom. Mommy. Mama. Ma. Madre."

"Alex."

"Finally. Can you take me to the store? Pleeaaase?" I pout, knowing it ticks her off.

"Hurry up. I'll wait for you downstairs." Oh yeah, I'm going to the store.

"What did you buy?"

"Um flashcards." And candy, but she doesn't have to know.

"Mom, do you think you can drop me off at Mitchie's? I told her I would help her with her French project. I'd hate for her to fail." We were getting closer to her house and my mom hadn't responded.

"Mitchie? That girl who used to be your friend?"

"She still is. I guess. Please mom?"

"And you tell me this now Alex, when we're already in the neighborhood?"

"She lives like two houses down from where we are right now. I'll just get out here. Thanks mom you're the best." I kissed her cheek and got out of the car. She had stopped at Mitchie's bus stop.

Okay, there's two windows on the front part of her house, maybe one of them is her room.

I start throwing small rocks at her window. This is so unlike me.

"Mitchie!" I kept throwing rocks at her window till I saw her curtains move.

Hey, I think I got the right room. And on the first try too. I'm one lucky bitch.

"Alex, what are you doing here?"

"Whoa Harper? What are you doing at Mitchie's house?"

"Mitchie's house? This is my house you idiot, Mitchie lives next door." Mitchie lives next door. How the fuck did I manage to screw that up this bad?

"I'll be going now."

* * *

"Mitchie!" I repeat the same process, only this time I'm actually at Mitchie's house, not Harper's. I know I'm never gonna live that one down.

"Michelle!" I see curtains moving again. I hope it's her. I've had enough embarrassment tonight.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?"

"I. You, um I you eh." I think that's a reasonable explanation.

"Really? Please do tell me more." She's being sarcastic again, maybe she's feeling better. But the dried up tears I see on her face say otherwise.

I walk towards her house as she opens the window more. I get down on one knee and place the bag in my hand.

"I missed you today in orchestra. I'm guessing you skipped because I saw you on the bus this morning.

I really wish you would talk to me Mitchie, But I know things won't go back to the way they were before. But I'm lucky enough to have you in my life, even if we aren't the best of friends anymore.

I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. It pains me so much to see you like this. You shouldn't suffer because of him.

You have the right to be happy, and we both know Shane wasn't making you happy. And maybe I can." She didn't take her eyes off of me, and I didn't take my eyes off hers.

I wanted her to know I was serious about this, even though what I'm about to do is childish. I throw the bag next to me and open up the wrapper.

"I've known you since first grade Mitchie, and you mean a lot to me. Sure we have our ups and downs, but I don't let that get in the way.

Like I said before, maybe Shane didn't make you happy, and maybe I can.

I'm not saying I roll that way." I had to say that. I wasn't gonna come out as bisexual this way, she'd probably flip.

"And I'm not saying you roll that way either, but Michelle Torres, will you marry me?" I show her the pink strawberry flavored Ring Pop and wait for her response.

She's crying. I hope that's a good thing.

"Yes, I'll marry you." I give her a big goofy grin. I actually have a small crush on her, but I'm not trying to make anything out of it. I just want her to be happy.

"She said yes! Michelle Torres said yes!" I scream and start dancing in the middle of her driveway, making a cat run away in the process.

"You know." I hadn't even noticed she wasn't at her window anymore. Instead she's standing right in front of me.

"That's probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. I wish I could say more, because my mind is racing right now, but I can't say everything I wanna say.

Even though we don't _'Roll that way'_ as you put it." She put air quotes around roll that way, making us laugh.

"You've made me happy in a matter of minutes, what took Shane months to achieve.

I'm sorry things didn't work out for the best between us. I was stupid for leaving you for trying to fit in. But thank you for sticking by my side.

I'm glad to call you my _fiancee." _She winks at me and leans in to kiss my cheek.

I blush like an idiot, but I don't care. Mitchie Torres just kissed my cheek. Her lips were just pressed up against my cheek. I could still feel it burning from her touch. I'd rather have them pressed against my lips, but that won't happen.

"You gonna put a ring on it?" She points at her finger. I smile at her and nod. I watch as she opens her mouth to speak up again

"Or should I say Ring Pop?"


End file.
